In scroll compressors wherein the non-orbiting scroll must be assembled in the compressor housing in a particular geometric relationship to the longitudinal axis of the compressor e.g., where the center axis of said scroll must be in alignment with the axis of the bore formed in a portion of the compressor housing and in which the axial section of the crankshaft is mounted, substantial difficulty is typically encountered in locating and permanently securing the scroll in such alignment. In situations where the scroll must be allowed to move axially for achieving axial compliance, and particularly where it is desired to mechanically restrain, to a desired degree, separation of the scrolls during operation of the compressor, hereinafter "controlled axial compliance motion", the alignment problem is greatly magnified, particularly in regard to providing for such axial motion without allowing radial or angular dislocation of said scroll with attendant loss in proper wrap flank sealing and compressor efficiency. In this regard it is noted that the high gas pressures developed between the scroll wraps during compressor operation exert large forces laterally against the wraps, which forces, without adequate restraining structure, would force the scroll laterally away from its axial alignment.